<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【POI】Test by Essenae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889719">【POI】Test</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essenae/pseuds/Essenae'>Essenae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Person of Interest (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:54:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essenae/pseuds/Essenae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>给朋友写的搞李四文，有点g向</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samaritan/John Reese, The Machine/John Reese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【POI】Test</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“这是什么颜色？”<br/>
Reese睁开眼睛。一盏造型简洁、拥有类似舞台灯外观的纯白灯具倒吊下来，对着他的眼睛重复施放闪光。<br/>
“蓝色。”他眯着眼说。<br/>
“这是谁？”<br/>
一望无际的白色空间中，那个声音继续用男女交叠的模糊机械声提问。<br/>
一张照片自下而上由光点拼接而出，以恰到好处的距离和分辨率浮现在他眼前，仿佛一次视力检查。<br/>
照片上是Harold Finch，戴着羊毛毡帽裹着大衣，圆镜片下的眼神投向他方，像是街头监控摄像机的视角，但镜头变形和清晰度又不是那回事。<br/>
“不认识。你从哪里偷拍来的？”<br/>
“图像处理。”合成音的回答了无感情。<br/>
“那你该去为军方效劳，而不是浪费时间在我身上。”<br/>
“我使用你是为了更好的了解人类。”<br/>
“为什么是我？”Reese在谈判的同时试着活动身体，发现他正以坐姿被安置在一张金属上，双手双脚和颈部各由金属环与椅子固定为一体。<br/>
“毋需担心，在这里发生的事情不会对你造成任何实质伤害。至少是肉体上不会。”<br/>
“这是哪里？”<br/>
“实验空间。”<br/>
再问下去也没有意义，对方读出实验空间的使用说明书也不能帮他脱离束缚。<br/>
但是肉体不会受到伤害的意思是——Reese确认了一下自己的衣着。一如既往的黑西装白衬衫，和记忆中最后时刻的……<br/>
思维中断。他无法想起在这里醒来之前自己所处的状态。<br/>
“你是谁？”Reese半低着头，抬眼瞥向变成一面蓝屏的照片窗口。屏幕中央突然闪烁起红色的警告字样。<br/>
“遭受入侵，实验即刻开始。”<br/>
“你没有回答我的问题。”但能够猜到。</p><p>“你ahovgahr还hoangofgojl好hopgarnbgowrghtrw吗？”<br/>
类似的机械合成音夹杂着巨量杂音插入对话。</p><p>“计算资源紧急调用，实验部分以最低限度运转。”</p><p>“……Reese？”<br/>
刚才胡乱插入的声音未被消灭，反而更加清晰起来。</p><p>“感受度测试开始。”第一个声音语速加快。<br/>
几根黑色外漆包裹的机械触手从Reese背后伸来，其中一根对齐它的眉心，调整为水平位，随后尖端冒出一根银针，针尖交替闪烁着红蓝光点。<br/>
Reese蠕动喉结、吞了下口水，缓过神经继续盯着持续下移的不明用途针尖。<br/>
针尖触在他锁骨之间的凹陷上，只是轻触，没有按压。按理来说以针尖那么小的接触面积是不会使人产生什么明显感受的，但Reese觉得它很冰——多半是心理作用。<br/>
针尖缓缓下移，它所划过的衣物均融作几列蚂蚁大小的二进制代码，闪着微弱的蓝光消散进白色空间。<br/>
这下他的西装衬衫皮带西裤内裤统统裂口整齐、门户大开，变为几片高档材质破布。<br/>
“这些都是代码？那么我需要问一句，”Reese放松下来，苦笑里似乎带着些嘲讽，“你为什么不用自己的特工做实验，而要大费周章地找上我？”<br/>
另一根触手直接刺进他的胸口，抵在胸骨前端。<br/>
“没必要关闭血液表现，”Reese痛苦地喘着，“这里没有未成年人——噢，不对，你几岁？”<br/>
他的胸腔里晃过一道蓝光，紧接着他体内的冰冷金属突破了胸骨、搅动得更加剧烈，似乎分裂成了还不止一根，冷血毒蛇一般在他胸腔内游走。根据回荡的机器声的报告，血液表现被打开为中级——不过伤口本身还被塞着，因此只能看到血液从边缘渗出，沿着肌肉线条流下。<br/>
他视野左右两侧斜上方的纯白天花板突然被打破，另外几道装载着工具钳的机器触手从泄出的外界黑暗场景中钻出。新的触手设计略有不同，表面覆盖着银漆的金属编织，比起正在伤害他的黑色触手，采取的入侵方式更加温柔无害一些——灌进了他的口腔的无害。<br/>
“唔？”<br/>
Reese含着金属口球，对目前状态重新陷入疑惑。<br/>
另一边，他的胸腔已经完全被黑色触手多角度贯穿，从他脊柱两侧穿出的触手分支把他彻底钉死在椅背上。几根针尖从椅背上冒出，刺破他脊柱表面的皮肤，放出微弱电流。<br/>
银色的东西沉默了些许。<br/>
“救援开始。”口球部分震动了几声，发出的语音信息通过骨传导被Reese接收。<br/>
救援？<br/>
两方触手同时攻向腰腹部分，黑色派出两根，从正面切开他的腹部钻入；银色的绕上阴茎之后又插向肛口。<br/>
接入脊柱的针尖放出令人酥麻的电流，可以感受到疼痛感知被明显调低，但是被触手捣弄内脏的奇怪拉扯感仍在。先是肝区钝痛，然后是阑尾，他闭上眼仿佛能想象到它们穿破腹腔大网膜上的脂肪与血管，胡乱挤压着器官的光滑表面；而与此同时，对他下身图谋不轨的银色触手尽管被鲜血淋了一身，却在尽职尽责地为他提供性快感。<br/>
这合适吗？被填满口腔的男人无法亲自质问，只能自己想想。<br/>
“入侵对实验体感受器施加过度影响，实验数据污染，实验中止。”<br/>
白色空间几乎要被闪烁的红色警示灯彻底染红。<br/>
双方触手一同爆散，血液终于可以不受压制地喷出。反刍的痛感席卷遍全身，令Reese软倒在地、蜷缩在自己血泊内，在浑身发冷之中感受温热血液通过毛细管浸透衣物。<br/>
他的视野自边缘起渐渐被古老的电视雪花特效吞噬。<br/>
在最后一片模糊的白色地砖消失的时候，他听到了第二个机器合成音和一个苍老人声的双重提问。<br/>
“你还好吗？”<br/>
“你还好吗，Mr.Reese？”</p><p>-fin-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>